


Steal me back, love

by Callmepapi



Series: *Whumptober 2020* [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, drugged Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: Jaskier was pale, clammy and muttering in his sleep. Geralt shook his shoulders in an attempt to wake him and Jaskier jolted upwards, hitting his forehead against the other.Or, a Jaskier gets into a kerfuffle with a mage.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: *Whumptober 2020* [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947244
Kudos: 146





	Steal me back, love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 - kidnapping
> 
> I had a busy college day today, so this ones a little bit rushed. XD

Geralt often wondered how jaskier managed to get into these situations, as the bard now lay prone on the bed in the centre of the room. An angered mage stood over him, likely annoyed by Geralt interrupting whatever he was about to do to Jaskier - Geralt doesn’t even want to imagine.

“Give him back,” Geralt growled at the mage. He smirked and a bony, wrinkled hand curled around the bard’s cheek, looking awfully out of place against jaskier’s youthful skin.

“And if I did? He can’t even walk by himself right now. I think it would be best if you collected him in the morning, once I’m finished.” Geralt growled and brought a hand to the hilt of his sword, the mage didn’t flinch. Gods, Geralt hated when they didn’t flinch. He pulled his sword from its sheath - realising he’ll have to go to more drastic methods to save Jaskier. Again.

“Let him go and I won’t kill you.” The smile on Geralt’s face was devoid of any real cheer, it was cold and unforgiving yet the mage did not move.

“You think you can scare me? I'm a powerful being full of chaos!” He waved a hand over Jaskier’s head, the bard muttered and whimpered in his sleep that the mage had drugged him into, “i'll have him tonight, I prefer it when they’re asleep. They put up less of a fight.” Geralt snarled at him and stepped forward, the wooden floor creaking under his boots.

“That’s why you want him? For your sick perversion?” Geralt asked, the mage chuckled in return.

“Yes, I suppose you could say that. Though, you should have seen the way he danced around all night-”

“I did. I watch him play every night. Yet I don’t drug his drink and rape him.” The mage tutted at Geralt.

“Don’t call it  _ rape _ ,” he said. Jaskier whined underneath him, his head rolling feverishly side to side as the mage’s magic warped his mind.

“That’s what it is. I’m just lucky enough to have found you before you tried anything. Can’t say that for the others.” Geralt sheathed his sword and began walking forward until he was standing in front of the mage, eye to eye. He brought a hand up and before the mage could do anything, he formed his hands into the symbol of axii and the mage’s face went slack.

“You won’t do this again, ever. In fact, every time you even think something like this - you’ll shit your pants. Understand,” The mage nodded, mouth agape, “leave.” Geralt said. The mage left the room, leaving the door open ajar. Get he Witcher rushed to his friend.

Jaskier was pale, clammy and muttering in his sleep. Geralt shook his shoulders in an attempt to wake him and Jaskier jolted upwards, hitting his forehead against the other.

“Cock! Wha- Geralt?! What’s going on?” He rubbed his bruised head and Geralt mirrored the action. Jaskier sat up into a more comfortable position on the bed with the help of geralt and he sighed as he let his head hit against the headboard.

“Saved you,  _ again _ . …Just- just be more careful next time. Watch what you drink.” Jaskier nodded, a more serious look playing on his face.

“Right, right yeah. Of course.” He looked down, then, a moment after, he gazed back up at the Witcher with a solemn look, “thanks again, Geralt.” Geralt smirked, a fond smirk, and gently lay Jaskier back down.

“We’ll keep this room for tonight. You should rest.” Jaskier nodded in return and managed to surprise Geralt with the speed he drifted off. His soft snores being the only noise left in the room.


End file.
